Unknown Alchemist-Currently Under Construction-
by allelia
Summary: Two mysterious yet ordinary sisters find an odd book next to their favorite series 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Suddenly they are pulled into the world of alchemy! Can these two go back, or will they have to stay and face their fears. Find out by reading it! Heh- I suck at summaries, but I am getting better. Rated T because I am paranoid. No plans on Romance for this unless requested.
1. Chapter 1 UA

**Hello everyone! There are Oc characters that I created, and I sorta follow the plot, (not really)**

 **WARNING:** **Grammar mistakes a bit**

 _ **(Words like this is-Flashback)**_

 _(Words like this is-Thoughts)_

(words like this is Normal)

 **(Words like this is Lyrics)**

 **-Alyss' POV-**

"Alyss!" Someone calls behind me, whisper like. I was currently reading one of my favorite manga (Fullmetal Alchemist) sitting on a red couch.

"Hm?" I looked up to see Alice looking down at me, "Oh, hey Alice!"

"I thought we were supposed to be looking at real Alchemy books not a manga about alchemy." she says while lightly hitting me with some books she had in her hands. I slightly rubbed my head and crossed my legs.

"Well, I don't really know where to find those kind of amazing book that's not in my ability chart, but it is in yours." I dramatically fluttered my eyes at her. She smirked, and did a little dramatic curtsy back at me.

"Why thank you, it's one of my hidden talents," she giggled at the end and adjusted the books in her hands.

"So, find anything interesting, other than those amazing manga?" it was my turn to giggle this time. I lifted my hand and booped her on the nose and looked back down at what I had found.

"Actually, I found this weird book near the Fullmetal Alchemist book." I picked up the book. Since we were in the abandon part, the part about ancient times and old historic histories . . . yeah it was that part of the library (it even has its own building section! If you know what I mean), so we talked normally.

"Look, it has that symbol on Ed's over shirt," (A.N: Don't really know what it's called). I said showing a page of the manga next to the book I found.

". . . . Wow maybe that's why it was near the Fullmetal Alchemist books," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes as she jumped over the couch and plopped next to me. She placed her books beside the stack of manga I had brought over myself.

Oh! I guess I forgot to introduce us. Alice here has long sort of wavy, midnight purple hair. It goes to her knees, but she wears them in two high ponytails. Her eyes are bright lime green outlined with blood red. She usually wears simple white, flowing dresses and black flats. She's like a supernatural girl also, just to add that in there.

Then there's me, I have long sort of wavy midnight purple hair (like hers). It also goes to my knees, but I wear mine down and simple. I have blood red eyes outlined with bright lime green. I usually wear jeggings, a dark colored skirt, a black and white shirt and black flats.

"Sis~ your spacing off again." She laid her head on my lap, using it as a pillow. She took the book I found and started to examine it.

"Heh, sorry," I started to read the manga again. Did I forget to say we're twin sisters? (If it wasn't obvious enough) We are tight as can be, no joke. I mean nobody, but us, can tell each other apart. We're basically the same person other than our personalities and two other things. One thing is that we have different styles of clothing (but people still cant tell us apart!) and our eyes are opposite colors.

"Hey! I can't open this! Also your breaking the wall again," she muttered the last part, but I still heard her. Alice was dangling her leg off the couch. I looked down to see her trying to pry the poor book open. I smirked at her.

" I can break as many walls as I want," I said as I grabbed the book out from her torturing hands. I looked it over a bit. After a few minutes I found something interesting.

"Of course it wont open," I said trying to stifle my giggle. "It . . . has a . . . seal on it." I said dramatically pausing between my words. Alice snatched the book back. I pointed at a little weird squiggly drawing on the opposite side of the book's binding. (A.N: Again I don't know what its called)

She glanced back at me, "your point is?" I snickered at the fact she was trying to be oblivious. Her cheeks were puffed out a bit, in such a pouty way. . . If there were different ways to pout. I smiled down at her.

"My point is~" I said dragging out the 's', "that's why it wont open." I placed the book gently back in her hands. _'And you say you have supernatural powers.'_ I suddenly felt something jabbing in me stomach _._ My face scrunched up in pain and I let out loud groans of pain.

"That's what you get for doubting my abilities" I could hear her smirk as she went back to trying to open the sealed book. I growled at her flicked her head. She simply rubbed the place where I had flicked her, and went back to concentrating on the book.

She looked completely mesmerized by the book. the spark of curiosity in her eyes. I giggled at her and her childish ways. I went back to reading the manga in my hands.

It was silent for what seemed like hours but in truth it might have been a few minutes. I turned a bit and started to mess and pet Alice's hair. I was getting bored of this silence and messing with Alce's hair. I huffed in boredom and started to get antsy. I could never stay in one place of too long, even when sleeping. I tend to sleep walk, but not often just when I have a terrible nightmare. I don't usually remember them.

All of a sudden, I get smacked on the nose by the book. "Aargh! I GIVE UP!" She screamed sitting up in frustrating. The book dropped on the spot where her head once laid.

"Ow! Shit Alice, that HURT!" I screamed holding my sore nose. She shrugged sheepishly with a slightly guilty face. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her, and she did the same back. She looked away gazing over the old library.

She sat back on the other side of the couch and continued to gaze. She slowly gazed over me and smiled.

"What, something wrong Alce?" I put the 6th volume down and picked up the 7th. She shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong just thinking." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Oh, thinking about what?" At that moment the book started to glow from the inside out.

"Um. . . Alce" She looked back at me. I pointed at the book as she sat up staring intently at the book. She glanced at me with a questioning look. _'What's going on?!_ '

"Ah-? It's warm?" I mumbled as I reached out to touch it. suddenly I stopped inches from the book.

For the first time in forever I heard my sisters thoughts. . .

 _"It's so warm, I wonder if Alyss can feel it's warmth aslo?"_ That's when I saw her hand reaching out to touch it also. When our hands were together the book got really bright. Then a sudden burst of heat and light covered us and I cringed at it.

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Well I hope you liked it! I had edited it from its original, so yeah!**  
 **Any ways no I am not discounting 'Happenings?' I just put it on pause is all.**

 **. . . .**  
 **Guess that's all.**

 **Bye loves, hoped you enjoyed and have a beautiful day!**

 **~Allelia**


	2. Only because I was bored I posted this

**Hello again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy and keep on reading!  
**

 **Disclamer: What's the point of these of course I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

 **-Alyss POV-**

When I opened my eyes there 'it' stood. I almost gasped in shock, but I held it in. I softly glared at the being in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked just to make sure. 'It' smiled a very creepy smile and did a dramatic bow.

"I am called many things, Fate, Destiny, God, Death, Hell, Heaven, but you can call me Truth." I take a step back 'S _o, it is him._ ' I shot cold glares at 'Truth'. I turned to look behind me and there it was,the door that leads to the other side. I turned back to face 'Truth'.

"What's going on?! I can't be hear, its not possible!" 'Truth's' smile didn't falter. I'm starting to get annoyed of his smile, how did Ed handle this dude with out snapping a vein. I swallowed all my aggression down as 'Truth' began to speak again.

"Why wouldn't you be? You and your sister can be in any dimension." I froze at those word. ' _how is that possible? How can Alce and I hold a-a "higher position" then 'Truth. Not only that but how does he know Alce?'_ I looked around to make sure of something, but I don't know what. Maybe to see if this is just a trick, a prank. Or maybe its a dream something not physically real .

"This is not a dream, holder of Dark Matter" I froze in shock _'Holy troll Jegus! He read my mind!'_ 'Truth' looked to be snickering.

"I didn't read your mind, I read your face." He said the last part a bit darkly, I shook my head of the previous thoughts. _'I need to think about the problem at hand'_

"What, its not like we hold a higher position than you." He kneeled, his ridiculous smile still not faltering. I gritted my teeth as he titled his head.

"Of course you do, after all with out you and your sister, I wouldn't exist." He stood up once again. I gave 'Truth' a weird look. _'what, me and Alce hold a make up Truth? And whats up with him calling me, "Holder of Dark Matter" what does that even mean?"_ I was inches away from the double doors that could lead me to the other side. I put my hand on the crack, that split the doors.

"So that means we can cross without having to pay a price, huh?" I glanced back at him.

"Not exactly, each time you two cross, you both have to remember something you forced your selves to forget," _'I remember Alce saying something similar also'_

"So will you let me cross?" I could feel his presence right behind me.

"But of course, just be ready," he said right in my ear. It was weird that I couldn't feel his breath, oh well. I closed my eyes as the door opened, showed its darkness.

 **GLITTER, SPARKLY GLITTER FOR THIS TIME SKIP**

I slowly felt the cold ground beneath me. I opened my eye to see gray brick like walls surrounding me. _'must be an ally way,'_ There was a soft groan from beside me, or was it beneath me? I looked to the side of me _'no one'_ I looked beneath me.

". . . Oh my, I'm sorry!" I jumped of the armor and knelt by it, _'Wait armor?'_ I gently and cautiously put my hand against it, _'I-it's cold! Don't tell me!'_ I tapped it a few times, and hallow sounds came out.

"Um . . . Are you okay?" The armor suddenly shot up looking around and then spotting me. A little blush formed on the helmet, if that was even possible. He scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Um, can I ask you something?" he asked shyly. I nodded taking a weary step to the exit. If he noticed this he didn't say anything. He looked around as if to see if this is a joke. _"oh, he must want a verbal answer"_

"Sure, shoot." I stood up straight and crossed my arms, as if ready for anything. When in side of me warning signs were blaring every where.

"Oh um, what are you doing here?" _'I could ask you the same thing . . . '_ I shook that thought away then it hit me. _''So th-tha-that's actually-'_

"Alphonse?!" He tilted his head curiously, his eyes looking like they darkened a bit.

"How do you know my name?" I backed away, mentally smacking myself. He looked over me very noticeably.

"Could you be here for the State Alchemy Exam?" _"where did that question come_ _from?"_ I stopped questioning as he stepped closer. I paused and thought over what he said. In the end he was the only one who knows where it is, so might as well.

"Um . . . y-yes?" I mentally cursed my self for stuttering. He seemed to perk up, and for some reason relieved at this comment.

"Oh, then are you lost?" I quickly nodded my hair flying everywhere. he chuckled at my action.

"Then I could show you where it being held!" he showed me out of the cold alleyway. His happy tone got me to smile, as I followed Alphonse.

"Okay then, lets go!" I said as I fell in step with him. I didn't noticed the shadows somehow watching me. I guess I chose to ignore it.

 **End! That took me longer then expected. Oh well! If you haven't noticed Alyss tends to miss important stuff. Yeah Alce won't come physically come back into the story In tell I feel like for more drama. . . Yay!**

 **In the end in,  
I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Have a Beautiful day everyone~ Bye!**


End file.
